plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seeing Stars
Seeing Stars is a Mini-game that takes place during the Day stages. In this game, you have to fill in the certain squares on the lawn with Starfruit to form a giant star. Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie Strategy You have to plant Starfruit in the outlined spaces in order to win, and you can't place anything else there but Pumpkins and Imitater Starfruits/Pumpkins. This Mini-game is relatively easy, so just use a basic strategy. One way to beat this level is to plant Sunflowers in back and Peashooters and Snow Peas in front of them, filling in the spaces with Starfruit as you go along. You can also use only Starfruit and Imitater Starfruit and that will provide a good defence. Garlic is also very useful here, as it can be used to keep zombies out of the very vulnerable middle lane. Another way is to rely on Starfruit to kill the zombies while you use Sunflowers in conjunction with the Squash and the Potato Mine before you finish setting up your Starfruit. Also, Pumpkins and their Imitater counterparts are quite useful to protect your Starfruit from the Buckethead Zombies. If set up right, this level can be left to run continuously on its own, killing an endless stream of zombies. However, this isn't very useful for Gold Farming, as the endless zombies are considered to be a final wave, so the game stops producing coins. Also, you can use Imitater Versions of Starfruits instead of the Normal Versions, so switch out the Normal Version but the game restricts you from switching it out on the iPad versions. Another strategy that can be used is the "Sea of Stars." The only other plants needed are the Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, and Potato Mine. Your Sunflowers will be the only plants in the first column. You will be able to plant two Sunflowers once the first zombie appears. Plant a Potato Mine in the third column in the same row as the first zombie (unless the zombie is in the middle row, in which you plant it in the left-most column. You can plant the fifth Sumflower once it detonates.) The next part is very simple: Start planting Starfruits in every space of every column, starting in column two and working your way right. (You will not be able to see the large star once your done unless you can guess where it is.) Don't start planting your Twin Sunflowers until you have at least one column of Starfruit. There may be a few zombies that will eat your Starfruit, but the other Starfruit in the same column should take care of them. If you want the entire sea of stars complete by the end of the level, plant your last Starfruit in one of the required squares. The Garden Rake is not recommended for this strategy because the Potato Mine will provide you more time planting Sunflowers and collecting Sun than the Rake will. (If you want to completely fill your lawn, you can plant Spikeweeds and Spikerocks in the two rightmost columns.) Trivia * Although it is necessary to fill all the outlined spaces with Starfruit to complete the level, it isn't necessary to pick the Starfruit as a plant. It is, however, picked by default, and there is a warning if you try to play the level without it. If you don't pick it, however, you can't beat the level and will have to restart. **In the iPad and iPhone version the Starfruit seed packet is locked. *In the Xbox 360 version and iPhone, the icon shows a Starfruit with stars on it's eyes. *It's odd that this minigame doesn't happen in the night, because you mostly see stars at night. *Seeing Stars, Slot Machine, Beghouled and Beghouled Twist are the only minigames with unlimited amounts of flags. **There is a glitch in the DS version of these four minigames where the zombies on the top screen are only partial images, as there is nothing drawn past the bottom of their jacket. The progress bar on other levels appears to cover up this mistake. *Garlic is not required, but it makes this minigame easier. *If an Imitater Starfruit is planted in the final required space, you won't win until it transforms. Just as with any other plant the Imitater is used for, it may get eaten before it transforms, This is why an Imitater Starfruit is not recommened. *If you complete this minigame before the first Flag Zombie appears, you may achieve the Shooting Star Achievement. In order to have this achievement, you have to upgrade your PvZ. *The places where you can only plant Starfruits all together make a big star. Category:Mini-games Category:Day Minigame Category:Day Category:iPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games